<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181645">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels guilty for leaving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack felt his heart thumping in his throat. Crow and Yusei were in Martha’s living room. He was in a spare bedroom, and he had so much to say. The world could end any day now. It seemed like they couldn’t go a few hours without disaster. Yusei had almost died the other night, and the thought that he could have before he had a chance to talk to him churned his stomach. And Crow was somehow in all the chaos too now, without even bearing the mark that said he had to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack laughed. That was just like Crow to do. Their problems had always been his problems to him. And that fact made Jack feel worse, to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he hurt them. Badly. He had severed the deepest bond he had, just for two years of living in the city and missing them every minute and convincing himself he was living his dreams anyways. How he wished they could have gone with him. In truth, he had, on some level, believed they could eventually. He’d thought that he could go, and then when he was well loved and established in the city, bring them. But that proved to be fantasy. Even kings couldn’t cross the lines of Satellite and the city. He was passed off as a child of Tops, and to associate with anyone from Satellite was forbidden.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all shot now, of course. He was no longer champion and his secret was out. He’d never get them out of Satellite. Not that, from what he could tell, either wanted to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was far from his problem right now anyway. He needed to start by apologising, and he struggled to think of how to do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He <em>wanted</em> to take them both in his arms and hold them. He was even bigger than them now than he had been when he left, he could probably hold and lift them both at the same time, and he wanted to. He wanted to embrace them and kiss them like he’d never even left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d probably get hit if he did that. He’d probably do it anyway. He’d do it, then drop to the floor and apologise for leaving. Crow could kick the shit out of him if he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack sighed and turned over on the bed, wishing for a day when they could all three share one again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>